creeperowy_minecraftfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Historia wersji/Nieoficjalne wersje
< Historia wersjiSkocz do: [[]]nawigacji, [[]]wyszukiwania [[]] Ten artykuł jest o deweloperskich wersjach. Dla oficjalnych wersji zobacz Historia wersji.Między wersjami 1.7.3 a 1.8 ze względu na dużą ilość nowości aktualizacji "Adventure Update" i mało czasu na usunięciu wielu błędów, Mojang AB wydało 9 września 2011 roku pierwszą wersje pre-release. Od tego czasu pojawiły się kolejne (1.8 pre 2 i wersje pre-release 1.9). Wersje zwane "pre-beta" lub "beta-bety" nie są oficjalne, to znaczy, że są publiczne, ale nie mogą być automatycznie zainstalowane (również po kliknięciu przycisku "force update", pliki gry podmieniają się w najnowszą oficjalną aktualizację), tylko przez zamianę pliku minecraft.jar. Wersja Release Candidate 1 została wprowadzona aby usunąć błąd związany z drewnianymi drzwiami, jednak wniosła też bardzo istotny bug narzędzi, co zmusiło twórców do wypuszczenia RC2 około pół godziny później. Po wydaniu oficjalnej wersji gry wciąż są czasami wydawane wersje RC przed wypuszczeniem pełnej aktualizacji, aby właściciele serwerów mogli przetestować ją przed oficjalnym wydaniem. Również od wydania Minecrafta 1.0 zaczęły pojawiać się cotygodniowe snapshoty, które zawierają deweloperskią wersję gry. Charakteryzują się one największą ilością błędów, ale pozwalają przetestować wszelkie nowo zaimplantowane do gry nowości. edytuj] Cotygodniowe Snapshoty Nazwy snapshotów są w formacie RR''w''TTx. Przy czym RR oznacza rok, TT oznacza tydzień roku, a x'' jest unikalnym identyfikatorem (począwszy od "a"), potrzebnym w razie wydania więcej niż jednego snapshotu tygodniowo. edytuj] Snapshoty Minecrafta 1.5 |Klient Serwer |- |13w01a |3 stycznia 2013 | *Dodano komparator ([[]]). *Dodano detektor światła dziennego ([[]]). *Dodano zbiornik (trwają prace nad nim). *Dodano blok czerwonego kamienia (Działa jak czerwona pochodnia). *Dodano rudę kwarcu ([[]]). *Dodano kwarc ([[]]) *Dodano Netherową cegłę (przedmiot) ([[]]), którym tworzy się blok Netherowej cegły. *Dodano ważone płyty naciskowe *Obwody czerwonego kamienia są bardziej spójne. *Tłoki są stabilniejsze. |Klient Serwer |} edytuj] Snapshoty Minecrafta 1.4.7 edytuj] Snapshoty Minecrafta 1.4.6 |Klient Serwer |- |12w50a |13 grudnia 2012 | *Usprawniono sztuczne ognie (Dodano dźwięk,poprawiono efekty). *Dodano zaczarowane książki do ofert wieśniaków i losowo generowanych skrzyń. *Nożyce mogą być ulepszone o jedwabny dotyk dzięki użyciu kowadła. *Podczas zmiany przedmiotu w pasku szybkiego wyboru wyświetla się jego nazwa. *Dodano informację ostrzegającą użytkowników PowerPC i Java 5 o braku wsparcia przez Minecraft w nadchodzących wersjach. *Leżące na ziemi przedmioty są teraz w trójwymiarze przy ustawieniu wysokiej jakości grafiki (Fancy). |Klient Serwer |- |12w49a |7 grudnia 2012 | *Dodano fajerwerki. ([[]]) **Fajerwerki nie mają głosu, zostanie to dodane w przyszłości. *Dodano Gwiazdki pirotechniczne. ([[]]) *Dodano zaczarowane książki. ([[]]) *Można napełnić wiadro klikając nim na napełniony kocioł. *Dodano pół blok z Netherowej cegły. *Dodano język kornwalijski. *Pochodnie i tory można postawić na piecach, dozownikach i stołach warsztatowych. |Klient Serwer |} edytuj] Snapshoty Minecrafta 1.4 |Klient Serwer |- |1.4.3 Pre-release |1 listopada 2012 | |Klient Serwer |- |1.4.2 Pre-release |24 października 2012 | |Klient Serwer |- |1.4.1 Pre-release |23 października 2012 | *Umożliwiono stawianie obrazu z Witherem *Nietoperze nie pojawiają się już tak licznie |Klient Serwer |- |1.4 Pre-release |19 października 2012 | *Usunięto maksymalny poziom kowadła w trybie kreatywnym *Nowe dźwięki dla Withera , Nietoperza , Kowadła i Smoka Kresu **Nowy dźwięk dla zombie *Serwery pokazują swoją wersje w menu gry wieloosobowej |Klient Serwer |- |12w42b |18 października 2012 | *Usprawiono przekaźniki **Bardziej stabilne i przewidywalne **Bariera blokująca sygnał ustawia się na pozycji pochodni definiującej opóźnienie sygnału *Poprawiono wyświetlanie etykiety przedmiotu ze zmienioną nazwą *Dodano kilka zdarzeń odtwarzających dźwięki, lecz dźwięki nie są jeszcze dodane |Klient Serwer |- |12w42a |17 października 2012 | *Zmiany z kowadłem: **Nowa, mniej kosztowna receptura craftingu **Można naprawiać narzędzia, wkładając w drugie okienko surowiec, z którego jest stworzone to narzędzie *Nietoperze nie niszczą już pól uprawnych ani nie uruchamiają płytek naciskowych *Dodano możliwość blokowania sygnału Redstone w przekaźnikach *Zaktualizowano pliki językowe |Klient Serwer |- |12w41b |12 października 2012 | *Informacja o zrobieniu zrzutu ekranu znowu się wyświetla *Dodano nowy tag NBT do Mob Spawnera pozwalający zmienić odległość pojawiąjacych się stworzeń od bloku |Klient Serwer |- |12w41a |11 października 2012 | *Dodano Kowadło ([[]]) *Dźwięk jest odtwarzany co 5 otrzymanych poziomów *Skrót ''F3+H wyświetla zniszczenie przedmiotu *Dane diagnostyczne wyświetlają teraz nazwę kierunku, w który patrzymy *Dodano nowy promień bloku Beacon *Każde użycie kowadła niszczy je: Kowadło, Zniszczone kowadło, Bardzo zniszczone kowadło |Klient Serwer |- |12w40b |5 października 2012 | *Rozszerzono funkcjonalność komendy /tp **Umieszczając znak ~'' przed wpisaną wartością pozycji możemy teleportować gracza o wartość na podstawie aktualnej pozycji gracza ***Np. Gracz jest na pozycji X: 100, Y: 60, Z: 100, po wpisaniu komendy ''/tp ~+500 100 ~-50, gracz pojawi się na pozycji X: 600, Y: 100, Z: 50, ponieważ ~+500 dodało do wartości X 500 bloków co dało rezultat 600. Podobnie z pozostałymi koordynatami. |Klient Serwer |- |12w40a |4 października 2012 | *Dodano chatkę na bagnach gdzie możemy znaleźć wiedźmę *Nowa grafika magicznej latarnii *Slime pojawiają się na bagnach w ciągu nocy *Ustawienia płaskiego świata pozwalają na generowanie dyń, wysokiej trawy, kwiatów, drzew, opuszczonych kopalni, lochów, twierdz, rzek, pustynnych studni, wąwozów i rud *Klawisz szybkiego wybierania bloku pobiera przedmiot z ramki *Nakierowując kursor na przedmiot i wciskając klawisz od 1 do 9 możemy automatycznie przenieść go do paska szybkiego wyboru *Drzwi, dźwignie, przyciski i klapy otwiera się wyłącznie za pomocą prawego przycisku myszy *Rozprzestrzenianie się ognia zostało lekko osłabione *Wycofano wszystkie zmiany z systemem oświetlenia *Dodano nowy szablon płaskiej mapy (Redstone Ready) |Klient Serwer |- |12w39b |28 września 2012 | *Poprawiano działanie oświetlenia jeszcze bardziej, lecz w Netherze wciąż działa wątpliwie *Znacznie poprawiono wydajność *Oświetlenie dyniowej latarni ze złej strony zostało naprawione *Poprawiono teksturę czarownicy *Częściowo naprawiono lagowanie Netheru *Poprawiono także błędy związane z niepoprawnym oświetlaniem schodków ustawianych do góry nogami |Klient Serwer |- |12w39a |27 września 2012 | *Poprawki ze światłem *Dużo bloków prawidłowo współdziała ze światłem *Kilka poprawek z dźwiękiem |Klient Serwer |- |12w38b [[|4]] |21 września 2012 | *Naprawiono komendę /say *Dodano dźwięki minecartów *Poprawki do wiedźmy |Klient Serwer |- |12w38a |20 września 2012 | *Zaktualizowano i dodano nowe dźwięki od C418 *Dodano nietoperza. ([[]]) *Dodano wiedźmę. ([[]]) **Można ją zespawnować tylko za pomocą jajka do spawnowania *Grafika magicznej latarni została zmieniona **Wiązka światła została zmieniona *W trybie Kreatywnym wejście w portal do Netheru teleportuje nas natychmiast |Klient Serwer |- |12w37a [[|5]] |13 września 2012 | *Dodano nowe grafiki przedmiotów dla: marchewki, złotej marchewki, skórzanej zbroi, surowego i upieczonego mięso z kurczaka, surowej i upieczonej wieprzowiny, surowej i upieczonej wołowiny, chleba, upieczonego ziemniaka i jabłka. **Z [[]] na [[]] *Dodano nowy przedmiot: Dyniowy placek. *Skórzana zbroja posiada teraz elementy, które nie są możliwe do zabarwienia (Texture Packi są zdolne do usunięcia tych elementów). *Dodano możliwość używania gotowych szablonów płaskich światów – Tworzenie ich pojawi się w przyszłym tygodniu. *Ujeżdżane świnie potrafią podskoczyć na wysokość jednego bloku. *Dodano komendę /clear, która czyści nasz ekwipunek. *Agresywne moby w trybie trudnym są zdolne do bardziej niebezpiecznych czynów (Mob zdoła nawet skoczyć w przepaść aby nas dopaść). |Klient Serwer |- |12w36a [[|6]] |6 września 2012 | *Dodano nowe bloki dekoracyjne (głowy mobów). *Wprowadzono możliwość spawnowania Wither'a *Dodano nowego moba (ciemny szkielet w Netherze) *Klocek "Work in progress" jest teraz nazywany Beacon i może zostać utworzony drogą craftingu *Dodano marchewkę na patyku (prowadzenie osiodłanej świni) *Zombie oraz szkielety mogą podnosić przedmioty (w tym zbroję i miecz). **Jeśli szkielet podniesie miecz, wyrzuca swój łuk. **Mogą się także zbroją ochronić przed ogniem w dzień, ale za to zbroja zmniejsza swoją wytrzymałość. *Zmieniono grafikę złotej marchewki z [[]] na [[]] |Klient Serwer |- |12w34b [[|7]] |23 sierpnia 2012 | *Zmieniono recepturę tworzenia przycisków. *Drobne zmiany graficzne dla zbroi |Klient Serwer |- |12w34a |23 sierpnia 2012 | *Dodano ramki na przedmioty *Dodano murek z bruku (także z bruku z mchem) *Dodano doniczki *Mapy można wyrównywać do siatki, co ułatwia tworzenie kolejnych. Można je także klonować. *Schody teraz łączą się na rogach. Jest to test i może zostać zmieniony na podstawie opinii. *Moby mogą przechodzić przez portale. *Skórzane zbroje mogą być farbowane na 16 milionów różnych kolorów(RGB). **Standardowy kolor skórzanej zbroi jest trochę ciemniejszy niż w poprzednich wersjach. *Beacon block usunięto z menu trybu kreatywnego. *Obroża psa może zostać zafarbowana. *Dodano dwie nowe rośliny - marchewkę ([[]]) i ziemniaki ([[]]) oraz powiązane z nimi rzeczy: **Złotą marchewkę ([[]]) **Trującego ziemniaka ([[]]) **Pieczonego ziemniaka ([[]]) *Dodano nowe opcje debugowania (F3+P oraz F3+H). *Włazy mogą być umieszczone u góry bloków. *Dodano nowego moba - Wither, jednak nie jest on jeszcze ukończony. (Polskie tłumaczenie - więdnąć, schnąć - wskazuje, sugeruje, że może mieć negatywny skutek na rośliny). *Dodano Miksturę Niewidzialności **Dzięki niej skin gracza jest niewidzialny i moby go nie widzą. Przedmioty trzymane w ręce oraz zbroja nie stają się niewidzialne. *Rozprzestrzenianie się ognia zależy od stopnia trudności. *Mikstura widzenia w ciemności otrzymała swoją recepturę. Wymagana jest do niej złota marchewka. |Klient Serwer (lub .exe) |- |12w32a |9 sierpnia 2012 | *Zombie może zarazić Mieszkańców wioski, zamieniając ich w zombie po zabiciu. Może ich zarazić tylko na normal (50% szans) oraz hard (100% szans). **Jeżeli zombie zabije dzieci mieszkańców zombie, zamienia on się w małego zombie. **Zarażonych mieszkańców można uleczyć rzucając w nich miksturą słabości i dając im złote jabłko. ***Podczas uzdrawiania go trzęsie się. *Mieszkaniec wioski może reagować pozytywnie do gracza, jeśli z nim handlujemy, natomiast mogą być negatywnie nastawieni do nas, jeśli będziemy ich atakować. *Zombie, szkielety i Zombie Pigmany czasami noszą zbroję lub/i broń na poziomach normal i hard. Na hard (czyli również hardcore) są większe na to szanse. **Rzadko jednak te moby upuszczają daną część zbroi lub broń. Zdarza się też, że będą nosić ulepszone bronie. *Jaja (spawnery) zombie czasami spawnują zombie wieśniaków. *Dodano specjalny blok, który aktywuje różne komendy w trybie Adventure w trybie wieloosobowym. **Żeby aktywować ten blok, należy go włączyć dowolnym przewodem czerwonego kamienia. **Bloku nie można stworzyć, ani znaleźć w trybie kreatywnym. Jest on przeznaczony do operatorów w trybie wieloosobowym. *Dodano kilka nowych komend do trybu jednoosobowego. *Dodano blok, który na razie jest zwany jako "Work In Progress". ([[]]) **Dodaje on graczowi różne moce (podobne do efektów mikstur) jeżeli go odpowiednio ustawimy na blokach surowców. *Dodano miksturę widzenia w ciemności i jej miotany odpowiednik. ([[]] [[]]) **Jest na razie dostępna w trybie kreatywnym. **Jak nazwa wskazuje, po wypiciu gracz widzi w ciemności. Gdy gracz wypije miksturę w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, z oczu gracza zostanie on rozjaśniony przez ograniczony czas. |Klient Serwer (lub .exe) |} edytuj] Snapshoty Minecrafta 1.3 |Klient Serwer |- |1.3 Pre-release |26 lipca 2012 | *Animacja niszczenia bloku pojawia się teraz kiedy GUI jest ukryte po naciśnięciu F1. *TNT nie zadaje już obrażeń w trybie pokojowym. *Odradzanie się w trybie Super płaskim już nie jest losowe. |Klient Serwer |- |12w30e |25 lipca 2012 | *Poprawiono stawianie kakao na obróconym drewnie. *Poprawiono pewien bug z klonowaniem przedmiotów w trybie kreatywnym. |Klient Serwer |- |12w30d |25 lipca 2012 | *Dodano możliwość stawiania obróconych kłód. *Gracz otrzymuje znacznie mniej doświadczenia po przepaleniu/usmażeniu przedmiotu. *Drobne poprawki. |Klient Serwer |- |12w30c |24 lipca 2012 | *Poprawki *Błędy |Klient Serwer |- |12w30b |23 lipca 2012 | *Poprawki *Błędy |Klient Serwer |- |12w30a |23 lipca 2012 | *Do opcji dodano ustawienia podglądacza **Po włączeniu pozwala na wysyłanie anonimowych informacji sprzętowych do Mojangu. *Do ekranu debugowania dodano wysokość na której znajdują się oczy gracza. *Wybuchy creeperów są mocniejsze i jego wybuchy są zależnie od poziomu trudności. **Łatwy: ~50% mniej obrażeń. **Normalny: bez zmian. **Trudny: ~33% więcej obrażeń niż poprzednio. *Schody stawiane na górnej połowie bloku będą odwrócone. *Optymalizacja gry. *W ekranie debugowania koordynaty X wskazują poziom od stóp oraz od głowy. *Eksplozje Creepera, TNT i ognistych pocisków odrzucają gracza. |Klient Serwer |- |12w27a |5 lipca 2012 | *Tłoki powodują dużo mniej bugów. **Rozsunięcie tłoka trwa teraz 0,2 sekundy, a nie 0,1 jak wcześniej. *Łódka kiedy zostaje zniszczona przez gracza powoduje wypadnięcie przedmiotu łódki, a nie desek i patyków. **Rozbicie łódki o brzeg dalej powoduje wypadnięcie desek i patyków. *Brodawka może od teraz rosnąć w normalnym świecie i Kresie. *Wiele poprawek *Optymalizacja gry *Dodano komendę /start i /stop *Tabliczki mogą być stackowane do 16 w jednej kratce **Tworząc je da 3, a nie jedną tabliczkę |Klient Serwer |- |12w26a[[|8]] |28 czerwca 2012 | *Zaktualizowano pliki językowe. *Moby mogą spawnować się na półblokach. *Wiele poprawek. |Klient Serwer |- |12w25a |21 czerwca 2012 | *Dodano opcję "Udostępnij przez LAN" w menu gry, co pozwala graczom, aby otworzyć swój świat innym graczom. *Dodano 3 typy drewnianych schodów ([[]] [[]] [[]]). *Menu Multiplayer wyszukuje teraz serwery podłączone przez LAN komendą /publish. *Wieśniacy mogą usunąć propozycję handlu po jej użyciu 3-15 razy. *Mechanizmy czerwonego kamienia mogą być umieszczone na schodach i tabliczkach *Usunięto odrzut w dół podczas tonięcia *Świnie upuszczają teraz schaby w ilości 1-3 zamiast 0-2. *Komenda /tp teleportuje do określonych pozycji |Klient Serwer |- |12w24a[[|9]] |14 czerwca 2012 | *Możesz użyć komendy /publish, aby utworzyć grę single-player dla znajomych połączonych przez LAN. *Skrzynia Kresu została zmieniona tak, by posiadała ekwipunek przydzielony na gracza, lecz nie na świat. **Zniszczenie skrzyni powoduje otrzymanie 8 bloków obsydianu zamiast jednej skrzyni kresu (z wyjątkiem przedmiotów ulepszonych o jedwabny dotyk). *Umożliwiono stawianie dźwigni na spodniej stronie bloku. *Przycisk odpowiadający folderowi z teksturami działa na Mac OS. *Wiele drobnych zmian i poprawek. |Klient Serwer |- |12w23b[[|10]] |7 czerwca 2012 | |Klient Serwer |- |12w23a[[|11]] |7 czerwca 2012 | *Dodano ramkę portalu kresu do ekwipunku w trybie creative. ([[]]) *Zmiana związana z poziomami zaklinania. *Wiele małych zmian i poprawek. *Zaktualizowano pliki językowe. *Zmiany związane z potykaczem: **Zaczep potykacza może być aktywowany przez wszystkie byty, w tym strzały. **Zwiększono maksymalny zasięg do 40 bloków. *Zmiany związane z łodziami: **Łodzie mogą przyspieszać szybciej niż poprzednie prędkości. **Łodzie są łatwiejsze w kontroli. *Drewniane płyty naciskowe wykrywają strzały. *Zaklęte przedmioty będą widoczne w trybie multiplayer. *Niszczenie bloków przez innych graczy jest widoczne w trybie multiplayer. |Klient Serwer |- |12w22a[[|12]] |31 maja 2012 | *Dodano blok szmaragdu ([[]]). *Dodano dżunglowe świątynie *Dodano zaczep na linkę ([[]]). *Dodano nowy tryb gry - Przygoda. (/gamemode 2) **Gracz nie może niszczyć bloków. **Gracz może otwierać mechanizmy i handlować z wieśniakami. **Gracz może zabijać moby. *Zmiany w handlu: **Wieśniacy mogą teraz zamieniać przedmioty (np. 1 szmaragd + 10 żwiru = 10 krzesiw). **Kapłani oferują ulepszone przedmioty (np. 3 szmaragdy + 1 żelazny kilof = żelazny kilof z Fortuna I). *Zmiany w zaklinaniu przedmiotów: **Zmieniono maksymalny poziom ulepszeń z 50 na 30. **Z największą liczbą biblioteczek wokół stołu do zaklęć maksymalna ilość czarów to 3. **Używając 30 poziomu gracz będzie miał szczęście, gdyż będzie miał co najmniej 2 czary. **Gracz będzie miał doświadczenie z rud (nie działa to przy rudzie żelaza i rudzie złota). **Teraz, by dostać 1 poziom trzeba zdobyć 17 kul doświadczenia. *Zmiany związane z ekwipunkiem: **Wszystkie mikstury zostały dodane do kategorii alchemii. *Teraz palenie w piecu wiadrem z lawą zwraca wiadro. *Gdy wciśniemy ⇧ Shift i klikniemy LPM w ekwipunku w trybie kreatywnym nad przedmiotem, ów zostanie usunięty. *Wciśnięcie ⇧ Shift i kliknięcie na krzyżyk w ekwipunku; spowoduje jego całkowite wyczyszczenie. *Kilka drobnych zmian terenu. *Do trybu kreatywnego dodano bruk z ukrytym potworem i kamienne cegły z ukrytym potworem. *W czasie deszczu krople powoli skapują spod bloku liści, na który spadają opady. *Bloki w ekwipunku są obrócone w prawo, zamiast w lewo. *Schodki można stawiać do góry nogami, jeśli kładąc je będziemy wskazywać na górną część bloku. *Stworzony Enderman jest silniejszy.[[|13]] *Skrzynia Kresu teraz występuje w domu kowala. **Można go stawiać tylko na bocznej ścianie bloku. *Nici można kłaść na ziemi. *Portal Netheru bardzo rzadko, spawnuje zombie pigmana. *Wystawiony na deszcz kocioł ma możliwość powolnego napełnienia wodą. *Przycisk F przeładowuje chunki. |Klient Serwer |- |12w21b[[|14]] |25 maja 2012 | *Dodano nowy wygląd ekwipunku w trybie kreatywnym. **Bloki i przedmioty są podzielone według przydzielonej im kategorii. Kategoriami tymi są: ***Bloki budowlane, ***Bloki dekoracyjne, ***Mechanizmy, ***Transport, ***Różne, ***Żywność, ***Narzędzia, ***Bojowe, ***Alchemia, ***Materiały **Ekwipunek może być przeszukany w celu odnalezienia żądanego przedmiotu/bloku (wystarczy otworzyć ekwipunek, tam wybrać kompas i wpisać nazwę). **Ekwipunek gracza z trybu przetrwania można zobaczyć po wybraniu ikony skrzyni. **Aby wyjść z ekwipunku należy wcisnąć Esc. *Dodano kamień rybika cukrowego do ekwipunku w trybie kreatywności. *Ładowanie i zapisywanie się świata jest szybsze. |Klient Serwer |- |12w21a[[|15]] |24 maja 2012 | *Dodano skrzynię enderu ([[]]). *Dodano szmaragd ([[]]). *Dodano możliwość handlu z wieśniakami. *Dodano śnieg do listy przedmiotów w trybie kreatywnym. *Żwir posiada nową teksturę ([[]]). *Dodano schody z piaskowca ([[]]) *Dodano piramidy. *Dodano rudę szmaragdu ([[]]) *Dodano możliwość gromadzenia wiaderek po 16 na jednym polu. *Gwiazdy są bardziej realistyczne. *Ulepszenie opcji w menu. *Dozowniki mogą tworzyć lub usuwać (przezeń stworzone) żródła wody i lawy. *Użycie doboru bloku na roślinie kakao spowoduje dodanie ziaren kakao do pasku ekwipunku. *Wioski generowane na pustyniach są utworzone z piasku, piaskowców i schodów z piaskowców. |Klient Serwer |- |12w19a[[|16]] |10 maja 2012 | *Dodano roślinę kakao, która rośnie na drzewach dżunglowych. ([[]]) **Kakao posiada nową teksturę. ([[]]) *Dodano nowy typ świata - wielkie biomy. *Dodano specyficzne nazwy dla nowych piaskowców i kamiennych cegieł. **Rzeźbiony Piaskowiec **Gładki Piaskowiec **Rzeźbione Kamienne Cegły *Wokół skrzynki bonusowej pojawiają się pochodnie. *Ciastko regeneruje [[]] zamiast [[]]. |Klient Serwer |- |12w18a[[|17]] |3 maja 2012 | *Dodano możliwość wybrania tekstur dla serwera przez administrację. **Klient automatycznie go pobiera przy wejściu na serwer. *Poprawiono szybkość wczytywania się świata w trybie sieciowym. *Poprawiono odwrócone pół-bloki o nowych kolorach. *Poprawiono dźwięki w trybie sieciowym. *Nowe dodatki do ekranu debugowania: **Koordynaty są teraz zaokrąglone. **"ws", "fs" i "g". "g" zmienia się na "true" jeśli gracz dotyka gruntu. *Drewniane narzędzia można użyć jako paliwo w piecu. *Więcej poprawek "jedwabnego dotyku" i "doboru bloku". *Aktualizacja plików językowych. *Dodano hardkorowy poziom trudności dla serwerów. *Wieśniacy, którzy zostali zespawnowani jajem otrzymują losowy zawód. *Optymalizacja gry, m.in. TNT *Drewno i deski posiadają nazwy według ich pochodzenia. |Klient Serwer |- |12w17a[[|18]] |26 kwietnia 2012 | *Dodano możliwość pisania w książkach (nie można edytować po napisaniu). *Dokonano podziału sadzonek i pół-bloków według ich pochodzenia. *Dodano pół-bloki odpowiednie do kolorów nowych desek. ([[]] [[]] [[]] [[]]) **Usunięto odporność pół-bloków i podwójnych pół-bloków z drewna na płomienie. *Można zdobyć drewniany schodek za pomocą siekiery szybciej niż kilofem i otrzymać przy tym schodek. *Dodano możliwość zmieniania przezroczystości czatu i kilka innych opcji. *Za pomocą jedwabnego dotyku można zbierać szkło i lód. *Nowa receptura książki. *Na poziomie trudności Hardcore skrzynia bonusowa nie jest już dostępna. *W trybie kreatywnym wagoniki i łodzie niszczymy jednym uderzeniem. *Latanie przez wodę, lawę i pajęczynę w trybie Creative nie spowalnia już gracza. *W trybie kreatywnym narzędzia są niezniszczalne. |Klient Serwer |- |12w16a[[|19]] |19 kwietnia 2012 | *Dodano tryb demo dla graczy non-premium (będzie dostępny dopiero w 1.3). *Przy tworzeniu nowego świata dodano możliwość włączenia komend dla trybu jednoosobowego. **Na czas uruchomienia chatu gra pauzuje się (przeciwnie do trybu wieloosobowego). **Wpisanie na chacie znaku / po czym wciśnięcie klawisza Tab ⇆ wyświetli listę komend. **Jeśli nie wpiszemy znaku / na czacie, zamiast komendy napiszemy wiadomość. *Przy tworzeniu nowego świata dodano możliwość włączenia występowania skrzyni bonusowej. *Dodano skrzynkę bonusową, przydatną na początku rozgrywki. Znaleźć możemy w niej: **Drewno **Deski **Patyki **Chleb **Czerwone jabłka **Kamienny bądź drewniany kilof **Kamienny bądź drewniany topór |Klient Serwer |- |12w15a[[|20]] |12 kwietnia 2012 | *Przedmioty wyrzucone z ekwipunku łączą się. *Poprawiono działanie przycisku "Wybierz blok". *Kombinacja ⇧ Shift + kliknięcie może być użyta do założenia pancerza oraz podczas używania statywu alchemicznego. *Użycie przycisku "wybierz blok" na zwierzęciu zamieni wybrane miejsce w pasku ekwipunku na jajo danego zwierzęcia. *Jeśli przed dozownikiem znajduje się woda lub tory, to będzie on wyrzucał odpowiednio łódki i wagoniki jako pojazdy, a nie jako przedmioty. *Kliknięcie prawym przyciskiem myszy na napędzanym wagoniku w trybie kreatywnym da taki sam efekt jak zasilenie go węglem. *Od teraz jajka spawnujące zwierzęta tworzą ich młode. |Klient Serwer |} edytuj] Snapshoty Minecrafta 1.2 |Klient Serwer |- |12w08a[[|23]] |23 lutego 2012 | *Dodano żelaznego golema ([[]]) *Dodano możliwość ustawiania schodów dołem do góry. *Wiele zmian ze światem i silnikiem oświetlenia. *Dodano obsługę katalogów dla texture packów. |Klient Serwer |- |12w07b [[|24]] |15 lutego 2012 | |Klient Serwer |- |12w07a [[|25]] |15 lutego 2012 | *Nowy format świata o nazwie "Anvil". **Maksymalna wysokość świata zwiększona do 256 bloków. **Maksymalna ilość ID bloków zwiększona do 4096. *Zmieniające się oświetlenia bloków, w trybie wieloosobowym będzie to kalkulowane po stronie klienta. *Mieszkańcy wiosek mogą na nowo zasiedlać wioski. *Niektóre noce w wioskach mogą być bardziej przerażające niż inne. *Wszystkie zwierzęta dostały nowe AI. *Zmniejszono rzadki drop z mobów. *Woda jest bardziej przezroczysta. *Dodano lampę. ([[]]) *NPC mogą się rozmnażać, w zależności od wielkości domków. |Klient Serwer |- |12w06a [[|26]] |9 lutego 2012 | *Naprawa wielu mniejszych błędów. **Creepery nie wybuchają już po śmierci. **Osadnicy nie mogą dłużej otwierać żelaznych drzwi. *Poprawiono funkcję otwierania i zamykania drzwi. **Położenie dwóch płyt naciskowych przed drzwiami i stanięcie na nich powoduje prawidłowe otworzenie się drzwi. ***W przypadku stanięcia tylko na jednej płycie naciskowej, otworzą się tylko jedne drzwi. *Zombie może wyważyć drewniane drzwi na poziomie trudności "Trudny" (i Hardcore). **Dźwięki wywarzania drzwi, **Zombie atakują mieszkańców wiosek i ścigają ich. **Zombie próbują uciec od słońca przez wyważenie drzwi. **Zombie starają się wyważyć drzwi na poziomie łatwym i średnim, ale nie są w stanie tego zrobić. *Mieszkańcy wiosek wchodzą do swoich domów podczas deszczu i w nocy. *Wrogi mob będzie nadal śledził gracza, nawet jeśli zostanie zaatakowany przez innego moba. *Dodano dźwięki kotów. *Lepsze poruszanie mobów w wodzie. *Dodano rzadki drop z mobów. **Z Zombie może wypaść sztabka żelaza, żelazne narzędzia lub żelazna zbroja. **Z Szkieletów może wypaść łuk. **Z Zombie Pigman może wypaść złoty hełm lub sztabka złota. **Z Endermanów może wypaść diament. |Klient Serwer |- |12w05b[[|27]] |3 lutego 2012 | *Przyciski na ekranie śmierci pojawiają się z opóźnieniem, by zapobiec przypadkowemu wciśnięciu. |Klient Serwer |- |12w05a[[|28]] |2 lutego 2012 15:06 | *Ta wersja to teoretycznie 12w05b, ale ponieważ została wydana bardzo szybko wydana po pierwszym 12w05a, Jeb_ zdecydował, aby zostawić to oznaczenie. **Błąd powodujący crash gry, przy kliknięciu na kota PPM z pustą ręką. *Naprawa wielu błędów mobów. *Dodano mobom kilka nowych zachowań. *Oceloty można łatwiej oswoić, a kotom możemy rozkazać siedzieć. *Creepery mają nowe AI i uciekają teraz od kotów. *Wiele poprawek małych błędów. *Osadnicy próbują teraz znaleźć domki w wioskach i mieszkać w nich. *Aktualizacja plików językowych. *Dodano dźwięki lawy. *W opuszczonych kopalniach generują się mosty nad wąwozami. |Klient Serwer |- |12w04a[[|29]] |26 stycznia 2012 | *Nowy mob występujący w dżungli - Ocelot, który może zostać oswojony. ([[]]) **Ocelot po oswojeniu zamienia się w kota. *Dodano kocięta. ([[]] [[]] [[]]) *Gracz w widoku trzeciej osoby bardziej realistycznie rusza głową. *Szkielety mają nowe AI oraz kilka nowych zachowań . *Poprawa kilku bugów. *Dodano zaczarowaną butelkę jako przedmiot do trybu kreatywnym, która dodaje doświadczenie po rozbiciu. *Dodano ognistą kulę jako przedmiot. *Zaktualizowano pliki językowe. *Zmieniono wygląd dozownika i sadzonki. ([[]] [[]]) *Dodano sadzonkę drzewa z dżungli. [[]] *Na pustyniach generują się studnie. |Klient Serwer |- |12w03a[[|30]] |19 stycznia 2012 | *Przywrócono maskę kolizji drabinek. *Po pnączach można się teraz wspinać, jeśli są one przytwierdzone do bloku. *Dodano nowy biom - dżungla. **Nowy typ drewna oraz liści w dżungli. ([[]] [[]]) *Zaktualizowano tłumaczenia. *Dozownik wyrzuca teraz moby, jeśli do środka włożone są jaja spawnujące. *Jaja spawnujące mogą być teraz łączone w ekwipunku. *Zombie stały się inteligentniejsze, omijają przeszkody, szukają drogi do gracza. *Wilki otrzymały nowy system sztucznej inteligencji. Mogą być teraz rozmnażane przy użyciu mięsa (po oswojeniu). |Klient id="1.2.5 Prerelease">t_server.jar Serwer |} edytuj] Snapshoty Minecrafta 1.1 |Klient Serwer |- |11w48a |1 grudnia 2011 | *Nie zdepczesz teraz zaoranego pola. *Mgła nad skałą macierzystą została usunięta w trybie kreatywnym. *Liście przy niszczeniu mogą wyrzucić czerwone jabłko (szansa 1/200). *Tajga zawiera teraz śnieg i lód. |Klient Serwer |- |11w47a |24 listopada 2011 | *Drobna optymalizacja kodu gry. |Klient Serwer |} edytuj] Beta edytuj] Minecraft 1.0 Release Candidate |Klient Serwer |- |RC1 |13 listopada 2011 | Nowe dźwięki: *Dźwięk strzały. **Wystrzału. **Uderzenia. *Otwierania i zamykania skrzynek, drzwi oraz furtki. *Zbierania Punktów Doświadczenia. *Dźwięki mobów: **Płomienia. **Creepera (tylko eksplozja). **Endermana. ***Obecności. ***Teleportowania. ***Stanu poprowokacyjnego. **Kostki magmy. **Rybika cukrowego. *Dźwięk śnieżek. *Dźwięki gracza. **Dostawanych obrażeń. **Picia mikstur i mleka. **Jedzenia. **Obrażeń spadku z wysokości. *Dźwięk TNT. *Dźwięk popsutego narzędzia. |Klient Serwer |} edytuj] Beta 1.9 |- |1.9pre5 |27 października 2011 roku | *Dodano nowe osiągnięcia. *Dodano możliwość wyłączenia chmur w opcjach gry. *Dodano nowe bloki do ekwipunku w trybie Creative: Grzybnia i Kamień Kresu. *Zmieniono teksturę bloku żelaza. *Niewielkie zmiany tekstur bloków: **Kamień **Ziemia **Deski **Żwir **Złoto (blok) **Żelazo (blok) **Diament (blok) **Netherrack **Glowstone (blok). *W trybie Creative potwory (z wyjątkiem Ghastów i pająków) są neutralne dopóki ich nie atakujemy. *Naciśnięcie Y, H, U, O, I, K, J, L, N lub M zmienia w różny sposób pozycję kamery. Naciśnięcie dwóch spośród tych klawiszy w tym samym czasie powoduje powrót do normalnego widoku. *W przypadku wybrania w opcjach gry odległości renderowania "far" wyświetli się komunikat o rekomendacji 64bitowej Javy. *Wylana woda tworzy bezpośrednio pod sobą kolejne źródło wody. *Kamień Kresu może zostać wykopany. *Płotki nie łączą się już z liśćmi. *Potwory mają teraz nieznacznie większy zasięg ataku. *Poprawiono wydajność gry."Decreased" *Usunięto błąd oświetlania schodków. *Zasięg ataku gracza w trybie Creative nie jest już nieskończony. *Poprawiono system zaklinania przedmiotów. *Lilie mają teraz odpowiedni kolor, gdy zostaną umieszczone w ekwipunku. *Z arbuza wypada teraz odpowiednia ilość kawałków arbuza. |- |1.9pre4 |13 października 2011 roku | *Nowy wymiar: Kres. *Błyszczący arbuz. *Nowe zaklęcia. *Słońce i Księżyc nie są już kwadratowe. **Fazy Księżyca. *Słońce i Księżyc wschodzą i zachodzą po odpowiednich stronach mapy. *Twierdze są teraz nieco większe. *W twierdzach wstępuje więcej skrzyń. *Eye of Ender wyrzucone w powietrze pokazuje najbliższą twierdzę. *Nowe mikstury, którymi można rzucać. Tworzone z połączenia zwykłej mikstury z prochem. *Łza ghasta dodana do mikstury nie uzupełnia już natychmiastowo punktów życia, lecz je regeneruje. *Błyszczący arbuz dodany do mikstury natychmiastowo uzupełnia punkty życia. *Nie można już umieścić źródła wody lub lawy miejscu gdzie jest już jedno. *Można załadować paczkę tekstur naciskając F3+T. *Znaki można teraz ustawiać pod większą ilością kątów. |- |1.9pre3 |9 października 2011 roku | *Oko Endermana *Statyw alchemiczny *Stół na zaklęcia *Zmiany w wykresie informacyjnym, pojawiającym się po wciśnieciu F3. *Rama portalu do nowego wymiaru umieszczona w twierdzach. *Nowe Moby: **Kurczę **Cielę **Grzybowe cielę **Prosię **Jagnię **Szczenię wilka. *Poziom postaci wyświetlany powyżej paska doświadczenia. *Znaki łączą się teraz w jeden jeśli są umieszczone obok siebie. *Po zniszczeniu biblioteczki wypadają z niej 3 książki. *Alchemia *Kocioł *Zaklinanie przedmiotów. *Nowy Mob Spawner dla rybika cukrowego. *Możliwość wypicia wiadra z wodą (brak jakiegokolwiek efektu). *Filary ze szkła nad twierdzami. *Teleport za pomocą perły endermana działa teraz w trybie multiplayer. |- |1.9pre2 |29 września 2011 roku | *Mikstury. *Nowe przedmioty. **Magmowy krem. **Płomienny proszek. **Oko pająka i Sfermentowane oko pająka. **Szklana butelka. *Hodowla zwierząt. *Tryb Hardcore. *9 nowych płyt muzycznych *Możliwość wypicia wiadra z mlekiem, powoduje to usunięcie efektów wypitych mikstur. *Płytki naciskowe nie wydają dźwięku kiedy są postawione na płotku. *Mieszkańcy wiosek nie mają już imion nad głowami. *Perła endermana pozwala teleportować się kiedy ją rzucimy. *Naprawa przedmiotów *Z dyni można teraz pozyskać 4 nasiona dyni w oknie craftingu. |- |1.9pre1 |22 września 2011 roku | *Nowy biom: Grzybowy biom *Nowe Moby: **Grzybowa krowa **Mieszkaniec wioski **Bałwan **Kostka magmy **Blaze. *Nowe bloki: **Grzybnia **Netherowa cegła, Płot z netherowej cegły i Schody z netherowej cegły **Brodawka **Lilia. *Nowe przedmioty: **Płomienna różdżka **Łza ghasta **Samorodek złota *Fortece w Netherze *Lawa i woda przesączają się przez bloki. |} edytuj] Beta 1.8 |Klient Serwer |- |1.8pre1 |9 września | Różnice w stosunku do wersji Beta 1.8: *Wyświetlanie kołyszącego się modelu nie jest dodane. *Nie ma skrótu do zmieniania mgły. Klawisze debugujące: *F6 i F7 zmieniają czas w grze. |Klient Serwer |} edytuj] Przypisy #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/12/minecraft-1-4-7-pre-release/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/12/minecraft-1-4-6-pre-release/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/12/minecraft-snapshot-12w50b/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/09/minecraft-snapshot-12w38b/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/09/minecraft-snapshot-12w37a// #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/09/minecraft-snapshot-12w36a// #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/08/minecraft-snapshot-12w34b/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/06/the-weekly-chunk-office-snapshot/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/06/minecraft-snapshot-week-23/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/06/minecraft-snapshot-week-23/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/05/minecraft-snapshot-12w22a/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/05/minecraft-snapshot-12w22a/ #↑ http://www.evilsephtweet:207996349088673792 #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/05/minecraft-snapshot-12w21b/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/05/minecraft-snapshot-week-21/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/05/minecraft-snapshot-12w19a/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/05/minecraft-snapshot-12w18a/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/04/minecraft-snapshot-12w17a/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/04/minecraft-snapshot-12w16a/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/04/minecraft-snapshot-12w15a/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/03/minecraft-1-2-5-prerelease/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/02/minecraft-1-2-preview/ #↑ http://www.mojang.com/2012/02/23/minecraft-snapshot-12w08a/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/02/15/minecraft-snapshot-12w07a/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/02/15/minecraft-snapshot-12w07a/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/02/09/minecraft-snapshot-12w06a/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/02/03/minecraft-snapshot-12w05b/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/02/02/minecraft-snapshot-12w05a/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/01/26/minecraft-snapshot-12w04a/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/01/19/minecraft-snapshot-12w03a/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2012/01/05/minecraft-snapshot-12w01a/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2011/12/15/minecraft-dev-snapshot-week-50/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2011/12/08/minecraft-development-snapshot-week-49/ |}